marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!)
"Mockingbird Heartbeat" is the first episode of Assemble!'s Season Two and the twenty-third episode overall. Plot -We will need some serious work at Hydra Base… - Captain America said to Black Widow, Hawkeye and Mockingbird. –Baron Strucker seems to be planning something there. – -We’ll take care of that, right Clint? – Barbara looked at Hawkeye. -Of course, Bobbi. – Meanwhile, at Hydra Base, Strucker was sitting on what Zemo called his throne. -What are you doing there Strucker?! – Zemo shouted. –That is Zemo’s throne! I got it off Viper’s hands myself! – -I have been Hydra leader for years! – Strucker yelled. –You just stole the leadership! – -Well, too bad for you! Zemo is leader now! – -If you let me, I think I should be leader to end this for once. – Grim Reaper commented. -NO YOU SHOULDN’T!!! – The Barons shouted at the same time. -Uhm… Baron… - Bob, Agent of Hydra said going inside the throne room. –We got S.H.I.E.L.D. at the base… - Mockingbird got a pile of Hydra agents down, while Hawkeye kept on shooting his arrows at the agents and Black Widow fired her Widow’s Bite, as they burnt the whole main room down. -I’ll go to find Strucker, Barbara and you can keep on wiping this base clean. - Natasha said to Barton and ran away. Unluckily she was intercepted by Grim Reaper, who controlled her mind, making her be on Hydra’s side. -You wait here, Romanoff. – Williams said. -I’ll have to face those birds first on my own… - In the Base’s labs, Dr. Arnim Zola was healing Baron Zemo so he could go face the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents himself. -Baron… You may rise now… - Dr. Zola said. Zemo stood up, grabbed his gun and walked out of the lab. -Hello, my lovebirds! – Grim Reaper told Barton and Morse. -Reaper… - Mockingbird tightened her grip on her staves. -Hello dear! – Williams smirked. –I am so NOT sorry about your double agent… - -What are you talking about? – Barton took a step forward. -Natasha, you may come out now! – Black Widow appeared right behind Williams. -Tasha… - Clint whispered. Suddenly, with no warning, Zemo appeared and shot at Hawkeye, who dodged the bullet. -Clint we have to back off now… We’re outnumbered! – Barbara exclaimed. -You’re right! – Barton replied and the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents ran behind a metal door with a glass panel. –I’ll come back for you Natasha… I know this is Hydra’s fault. – He said looking at her. -I’m thankful that bullet didn’t hit you, Clint… - Bobbi said once on board of the Quinjet. -I wouldn’t leave you just like that. – Hawkeye replied and kissed his fellow Agent softly on the lips. -I’m happy to hear that, Clint. – Mockingbird replied, pulling away softly and smiling widely. Gallery Avengers.EMH.S01E16.Widows.Sting-CP.avi_snapshot_05.54_-2011.01.26_15.22.16-.jpg|"We will need some serious work at Hydra Base…" H.Y.D.R.A_Power_Struggle.png|"That is Zemo’s throne! I got it off Viper’s hands myself!" 2uhlueu.jpg|Mockingbird vs Hydra Agents Tumblr_m2sq0geo7D1r6h499o7_500.jpg|Mockingbird vs Hydra Agents Mock2.jpg|Mockingbird vs Hydra Agents Widow'sBite.PNG HE_1501.PNG HawkeyeShootArrowEMH.png BW_1802.PNG 19_ep_21.png Scene_11.png Natasha.jpg|"You wait here, Romanoff. I’ll have to face those birds first on my own…" Arnim_Zola_treating_Baron_Zemo.png|"Baron… You may rise now…" The-Avengers-Earths-Mightiest-Heroes-Episode-16-Widow-s-Sting.jpg|"Hello, my lovebirds!" Tumblr_lu9jemtwmq1qeh64v.jpg|"Reaper…" Baron_Zemo_with_pistol.png|Zemo appeared and shot at Hawkeye... Hawkeye_appearance.png|...who dodged the bullet. Hawkeye_talks_to_Black_Widow.png|"I’ll come back for you Natasha…" Mock1.jpg|"I’m thankful that bullet didn’t hit you, Clint…" Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Barbara Morse (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:HYDRA (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Natasha Romanoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Clinton Barton (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Helmut Zemo (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:T'Challa (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Eric Williams (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Wolfgang von Strucker (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Steven Rogers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Bob (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Arnim Zola (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Assemble! Season Two